Legend of Smog: Son of Shadows
by onelasthero
Summary: Smog, the son of Spyro and master of all destructive abilities must travel to an unknown dimension to save his mother and siblings from the clutches of a foreign race. But before he can he must understand the darkness within himself
1. Chapter 1: The attack

**AN: I was digging around for something to do and I happened to find **_**Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon **_**and I couldn't help but come up with a fic for Spyro. Hope you enjoy.**

*Dragon Temple, egg chamber*

The large vault-like room that was the egg chamber of the Dragon Temple, which had been forgotten for years, was lit with several torches. Inside a large group of moles and cheetahs stood in a circle around a single basket. Inside the basket rested a large group of pink eggs, but all eyes were on the one in the middle.

It was by far the largest of the eggs and was a pure, unbroken black color. Murmuring scattered throughout the crowd while three dragons stood in bewilderment at the back of the room. One had a yellow backside with blue underneath. His horns flowed back away form his head and his tail tapered quickly into a point. His wings stood out proudly showing their blue color. His eyes were yellow and lighting seemed to jump in his pupils.

Another was blue with a white underbelly and his body was much like the yellow one's, but had ice formations growing out of several parts of his hide, down along his tail, the sections of his legs, and up around his face. His wings shimmered like ice and his blue eyes radiated calmness.

The third dragon was the bulkiest of the three and his green hide seemed to build on itself down his back like plate mail. His brown underside seemed to do the same to a lesser degree and his broad wings seemed to be harder than steel. His snout was shorter than the others' and his horns curved in a spiral back away from his head and point forward. His brown eyes showed great courage.

The blue one turned to the green one and spoke in a philosopher voice, "It just doesn't seem natural Terrador, a black egg. It's unheard of..." The yellow one spun quickly and spoke quicker in a hyper voice, "No, natural it is not, it is marvelous, stupendous, extraordinary, something to spark-"

Terrador cleared his throat and the yellow dragon fell silent. Terrador rumbled in a voice like two stones grinding together, "As Volteer so enthusiastically pointed out, it is indeed strange, Cyril, but maybe we should see as a good thing. Perhaps it means that our race is adapting so it can thrive."

Cyril huffed, "Then why only one, Terrador, why only one black egg?" Terrador shook his head, at a loss for an answer. Silence reigned as they thought, but a single cheetah ran up to them. His fur was more yellow than anything and his green eyes were locked in determination. He was wearing light runner clothing beneath a red cloak with the clasp of Avalar and slung over his was a quiver of arrows and a bow.

The cheetah spoke in a purr, "Terrador, the scouts have reported more sightings of those lights outside Warfang. They're requesting reinforcements." Terrador sighed, "Don't get me wrong Hunter, I want to send reinforcements, but something is telling me to ensure the Temple's protection."

Hunter nodded and turned toward the congregation around the eggs, "The first eggs since the apes invaded this very room, Spyro and Cynder must be very proud." Cyril nodded, "They are indeed, but Cynder is very tired now. Hopefully she will listen to Spyro and rest," Two sets of feet echoed down the nearest passage and Cyril huffed, "well so much for that hope."

Through the entryway strode a purple dragon. Everything about this dragon, from his great height, which made him tower over the other three, down to the spark in its eyes, screamed male. His gold underbelly stood in sharp contrast to the purple and a ridge of sharp scales stood up on his head with small dull ridges running down his back in a gold wave. His horns hooked up, back, and up again, his tail tapered down into a gold diamond-like end, and his wings blazed orange in color.

Beside him, leaning on him slightly, was a thin black dragoness with a red underbelly and wings. Her snout came together sharply giving the appearance of a spear point and four slender horns, two on top and two on the sides, grew out of her head. On her forelegs, tail, and neck rested silver pieces of jewelry that doubled as armor and a scythe like appendage ended her long tail. Her green eyes showed signs of exhaustion.

The purple dragon looked around and said in a kind, but firm voice, "Alright guys, let the mother through." With a quick chorus of "Yes, Spyro." a path was cleared to the eggs. Spyro and Cynder made their way to the eggs, Cynder leaning on Spyro more with each step. By the time they reached the eggs Cynder collapsed, unable to stand any longer.

Spyro knelt down and started to speak, but Cynder just raised her head slightly and stared at the black egg and spoke in a caring voice, "Smog, his name is Smog." With that she blacked out. Spyro smiled and moved the basket a little closer to her and for just a moment he could have sworn he saw the black egg move.

Everyone hurried out, not wanting to wake the dragoness with further attention. Night was falling over the world and the stars were coming out. Spyro found himself drawn to the aerial entrance to the Temple, the place he had first begun to fly. He looked at the sky and began to whisper to his dead mentor, "Ignitus, I can almost feel like you've been watching over us and I'm asking that if you are that you might extend that protection to these younglings... thank you."

A sudden commotion behind him caused him to turn. He saw moles and cheetah running around in panic and he caught a mole quickly, "What's happening?" he asked. The mole looked at him with fear in his eyes, "Word just reached the Temple, Warfang is under attack." Spyro released him and took off in search of Terrador.

He found Terrador near the entrance and skidded to halt next to him, "Terrador, what are we doing?" Terrador spared him a glance, "We're mobilizing all available units except for the twenty-second squad, who we're leaving in charge of Temple defense." Spyro nodded and began helping to organize the troops.

Several minutes later a small attack force was marching its way across the twenty miles of open plain toward the dragon city of Warfang, with Spyro, Terrador, Volteer, and Cyril flying just above them...

*Dragon Temple, outside egg chamber*

The twenty-second division of the mole army moved quietly into their pre-determined positions around the egg chamber and select places along the Temple's perimeter. Every rustle of armor made those just outside the chamber flinch for none felt like dealing with an angry dragoness. However, Cynder was oblivious to all things, but her nightmares...

*Cynder's nightmare*

_Images flashed before Cynder's eyes, images of dark places and loud noises that came from large metal creations commanded by small creatures roughly the size of the cheetah. The creatures were almost hairless except for a patch on their heads. The creations reached down and plucked two dragonlings from the ground and hoisted them screaming into the air._

_Cynder rushed forward hoping to save them, but one of the small creatures pulled out a long black stick and smacked her with it. Lightning coursed through her and she roared in pain. The creature continued to batter her with the weapon and she fell. With a roar that sounded much like Spyro, a small black dragon rushed the creature._

_The young dragon leapt upon the creature and it threw up an arm. The black dragon bit deep into the arm and blood oozed from the bite. The creature brought the weapon down on the dragonling's head. The dragonling ignored the shock and bit deeper adding his claws to the attack._

_Fear crept into the creature's eyes and it dropped the stick and reached into the strange cloak it wore. It pulled out a small contraption that looked like the letter L with a hole in the end it pointed at the dragonling and put its finger around a small hook protruding from the contraption._

_Something within her told her that the dragonling should get away from the device. She yelled at the youngling, begged it to run. The dragonling turned and looked at her and a smile spread across its face. A loud BANG rang out and the dragonling fell..._

*real world*

Cynder awoke with a start and looked around while she curled her tail defensively around the basket of eggs. Her eyes locked on the black egg and she calmed down. She couldn't explain it, but something about Smog's egg reminded her so much of her beloved Spyro. She sat up and tried to ignore the rising sense of panic inside herself.

A three-mole guard on the east side of the Temple sat around telling jokes, complaining how they always got stuck on guard duty, and other things. None of them noticed as three shiny cylinders rose out of the bushes and took aim. The moles fell without a sound. seven dark shapes slid from the bushes and up to the wall of the building.

One looked up and saw an open window and motioned several times to his fellows. The others nodded and the first pulled out several small spikes thick enough to stand on. He thrust two as far as he could reach into the wall. Grabbing one he hauled himself higher and placed two more and so on as he climbed.

The others followed him as he climbed. The leader reached the window and scanned the hallway within. Seeing it was empty he slid inside and started to keep lookout. Soon all seven were inside and as one they moved deeper into the Temple like they knew where they were going...

*Field around Warfang*

Even in the dark of night Spyro saw the strange attackers. They reminded him so much of Apes without a ton of hair, but a little taller. All of them wore the same green clothing and carried the same sleek, black weapons of unknown origin. However, the attackers were outnumbered three-to-one by the reinforcements.

Spyro flew low as the first wave of moles charged. He couldn't see how they had managed to strike the Dragon City so hard, small as they were, without war machines. Warfang sat in ruin were it looked like five golems had attacked in unison with half the front gate missing.

That was another thing that bugged Spyro, the gate was open, why didn't they take the city. As the moles neared the attackers raised the strange weapons. Light burst from the end of the weapons and a clatter of thunder rolls split the night. The charging moles fell quickly beneath the onslaught.

Spyro was horror stricken,_ Are they using elemental powers?_, he wondered. He skimmed over the attackers and searched for energy crystals in their lines. He found none and decided that whatever the weapons were, they weren't elemental.

He watched as Volteer flew in and unleashed a torrent of lightning on the attackers. It hit them full force and they cried out in pain as they fell. Suddenly a huge explosion of thunder sounded and something nailed Spyro in the chest and exploded. He quickly rolled away from the concussion and used the fire energy to boost away.

Terrador called out, "Spyro, are you okay!?!" Spyro called out he was fine and looked toward the source of the blast. A line of tall rectangular machines stood far from the actual battle. All of them had strange shaped boxed with a long cylinder on top of the rectangle body.

One had smoke around the open cylinder and Spyro knew that these things were deadly. He started to head for them when a long white cylinder flew of the ground with a blaze of fire. It flew straight up, which seemed odd to Spyro, but when a mole on wall guard yelled, "Don't let it hit the city!" he flew after it without hesitation...

*Dragon Temple interior*

The creatures looked through the small holes in their masks as they made their way down the deserted corridor. Deeper and deeper they went into the Temple until they were outside the egg chamber. One snuck a look around the corner and saw a large group of moles. He turned the group and made a series of hand gestures.

In unison two of his fellows pulled small devices of their cloths. The devices were roughly the size of a baseball, but dark green in color with a pin on the top. The two yanked the pins out and tossed the devices toward the moles. One of them smacked a mole in the head and he picked it up. With a quiet explosion that shook the corridor and a bright light the device knocked the moles out.

Inside the egg chamber the noise startled Cynder and as she heard something coming in the room she faded into her shadow and disappeared. The creatures moved into the chamber. The leader saw the basket of eggs and finally spoke in a rough, commanding voice, "Package located, secure it Four. Five and Seven cover them, the rest of you are on lockdown." The designated members moved forward and began attaching several devices to the basket. One of them spoke up, "One, sir."

One turned and looked at the speaker, "What is it Five?" Five spoke nervously, "The ground here shows signs of a large organism, is it possible Target Two is here as well, sir?" One reached to his hip and pulled out a short black stick that extended. When it finished extending an energy discharge filled the air.

Four stood up, "Package is secure, ready for transportation sir."

One nodded and Four reached for the basket. Cynder's tail shot out of the ground and slammed into Four throwing him across the room. Cynder exploded form the ground and grabbed the basket. She ran towards the nearest exit.

One yelled, "Five, Seven, Lock down NOW!" Explosions rang out and all but the exit behind One collapsed, trapping Cynder. Cynder turned and looked back toward the only exit. One took a step toward her, "Now how about doing the least amount of damage to yourself and give up. After all we need you as well." he said raising his weapon.

Cynder hissed as she put the basket down and stepped toward One threateningly, "Leave this place whoever you are! You will not take these eggs!" One sighed, "Unfortunately, they are coming with us, and so are you. I know your kind, to use those elemental powers takes energy. You've used all of your energy up and the only way to recharge are those green crystals, and I don't see any here."

Cynder charged him yelling, "I don't need those powers to kill you!" One stood his ground and as she swung down at him he dove forward and smacked her chest with the weapon. Excruciating pain blasted through Cynder and in and her mind shut down. She slumped forward whispering, "Spyro..." before blacking out.

One rolled away to safety as she crashed down. He looked at the assembled group and yelled, "Ok, secure the eggs, I'll get ahold of Command for something to carry this bitch."

**AN: well I hope this is good for an opening. So yeah R&R. Compliments are appreciated, reminder of what I missed are wanted, ideas of what to do better are ideal, and out-and-out hate mail is ignored.**


	2. Chapter 2: Enter: Smog

AN: I don't own Spyro or his series, I only created Smog.

**Spyro flew in a vain attempt to catch the rapidly ascending object, refusing to give up. Finally it arched and began to fall towards Warfang and Spyro knew he couldn't catch it. He followed the cylinder's flight path with eyes and spat a fireball on an intercept course.**

**For a brief second Spyro wondered if he had miscalculated, but then the fireball hit the weapon. With a great burst of light and a vibrating concussion wave it exploded causing several of the still standing buildings in Warfang to collapse. Spyro was knocked form the air and he hurtled toward the ground.**

**He landed hard, but immediately jumped to his feet and stopped in surprise. The entire line of attackers was retreating through a large portal that glowed with blue light. Terrador flew over the surviving moles and cheetah yelling for them to regroup. By the time they had organized all the creatures were gone and the portal shut behind them with a short flash.**

**Terrador, Volteer, and Cyril landed next to Spyro as they stared at the spot where the portal had opened. Cyril spoke, "How odd, they were winning and yet they fell back." Terrador nodded, "Yes it was almost if this battle was a distraction, but what were they after if that is so?"**

**Spyro closed his eyes hoping something would come to him, but when it did he wished it hadn't. It came as a whisper upon the wind, "...Spyro." With a sudden rush he jumped into the air yelling, "Cyyyyyndeeeeer!"**

**Terrador's eyes widened as it dawned on him. He followed Spyro's example yelling, "Everyone back to the Temple now!! Move!" The group rapidly sped back towards the Temple, Spyro in the lead...**

***Dragon Temple, egg chamber***

**One surveyed his team as they strapped Cynder to dragon sized stretcher and wheeled it outside to await there exit portal. One looked over as one of his team swore, "Four, what the hell was that?!?" Four looked at him, "I think this one is rotten or something, it's black."**

**One walked over and looked at the egg. He picked it up and stared at it for a long time, "hmmmm." he hummed. He put it back in the basket and told Four to take it outside.**

**Soon the team, Cynder, and the eggs were outside. One looked at the device on his wrist and quickly tapped several buttons. A shimmering blue portal popped into existence just in front of them.**

**Cynder slowly came awake, but continued playing dead as Four approached. As soon as he was in range she struck out and bit deep into his arm. Four cried out in pain as One jumped forward and smacked Cynder in the head. She let go and everyone backed up a ways.**

**Four growled at her and she merely hissed back. Extremely pissed off, Four reached over and grabbed the black egg and made to throw it. Cynder yelped in fear and Four chuckled, "Maybe next time you'll think bef-" A single shot rang out and blood poured out of Four's head as he fell.**

**One put the smoking weapon back in his cloths. He watched as the egg rolled out of Four's hand, safe. He looked at another one of his team, "Six, secure that egg NOW!" Six snapped a salute and ran over to the egg. Without one look at Four he reached for the egg.**

**An arrow caught him in the lung and he gasped for breath. A line of cheetah burst from the nearby woods screaming their war cry, "AVALAAAAAR!" One swore, "God damn it, move we're leaving now! Go, GO!"**

**One guy grabbed the basket of eggs and ran through the portal while One and the others grabbed the stretcher and yanked it toward the portal. They entered the portal and disappeared while the front of the stretcher hung out. Spyro dove from the sky with a mighty roar and grabbed the stretcher.**

**From there ensued a tug-of-war match over the stretcher. Inch by painful inch Spyro dragged it back. As the back wheels appeared, One reached out and slapped Spyro's paw with his baton. Spyro screamed in agony as the shock coursed through him, but he didn't let go.**

**One continued to smack Spyro. Finally Spyro couldn't hold on and the stretcher slipped through his claws as he collapsed. The stretcher disappeared and the portal closed as the cheetah reached it. Spyro raised a foreleg weakly, "Cyn...der..."**

**Cyril walked up to him and bent his head down, "Easy now, old chap, you need your rest." Spyro shook his head, tears forming in his eyes, "No, I've got to find them, I have to find Cynder." Cyril sighed, "Spyro, the portal's gone, you can't follow them," he pushed Spyro to the ground as he tried to rise, "now rest." he commanded.**

**Hunter was busy looking at the corpse of Six. He pulled the mask off Six's head and revealed a man in his early thirties with short, brown hair. Hunter examined the body and found a strange silver icon on a necklace around the man's neck.**

**He held it up and saw inscribed on it was : Maj. Walters, Phillip and under the name a series of numbers. A squeak registered in his ears and he called a group of moles who had shown up to deal with the body and dove into the forest. He followed the sound of whimpering and found the remaining shards of the black egg.**

**He bent down and looked over the ground carefully. The egg had hatched, he knew that, but what had the hatchling done? Soon he found several footprints that walked in a circle and then haphazardly stumbled off. A strangled yelp caught his attention and he dashed in its direction.**

**He ran straight into a clearing and saw a group of scavenger birds pecking at something on the ground. He ran up and the birds scattered with caws of discontent. Hunter looked at their would-be meal and gasped. He had found the hatchling**

**The hatchling was pure black with no other color present. It had a muscular body for a hatchling, but the muscles were slender at the same time. Its tail was long for its body and ended in a double edged blade. The horns on its slender head curved back gracefully and the snout ended in the same fashion as Spyro's. The hatchling had its eyes squeezed closed.**

**It whimpered quietly and curled into a ball where it lay shivering. Hunter pulled off his cloak and wrapped it around the scared dragon, gently picking it up. It squeaked in protest, but didn't fight him. Hunter began running back to the Temple.**

**When he arrived the bodies had been removed, but Spyro still lay in the same spot. Terrador, Cyril, and Volteer were around him all of them with concerned looks on their faces. Cyril spoke and Spyro snapped, "I failed her, don't you understand, I wasn't strong enough and now she's gone, there's nothing else for me to live for. Or do you know something I don't?"**

**Hunter walked in front of Spyro, "I think I know something for you to live for: your son." he said putting the hatchling down. Spyro's eyes opened in surprise, "He-he hatched." he leaned forward to get a better look at the hatchling. The hatchling felt Spyro's warm breath and crawled closer to his father's face.**

**"Smog..." Spyro said. The hatchling opened his eyes at the name and everyone gasped. His eyes shone brighter than fire, pure white with no irises or pupils. Spyro repeated the name and the hatchling purred happily and snuggled close to his father.**

**Terrador spoke, "My guess is he likes that name."**

****several years later****

**Spyro sat in the clearing, eyes closed. The sun shone brilliantly, but no sound echoed in this part of the forest. Spyro's eye twitched as humming drifted across the clearing. He opened his eyes and saw his adopted brother Sparx the dragonfly flying toward him.**

**"Good morning, Sparx." Spyro greeted him. Sparx huffed, "Yeah, good for you maybe. I swear your son is harder to keep track of than you were." Spyro chuckled, "Sparx, you worry too much, besides I know right where he is." Sparx looked surprised, "You do?" Spyro nodded and stood.**

**With a wild cry Smog jumped from a nearby tree at Spyro. He looked mostly the same just older and with dark crystal formations on his shoulder blades now. Spyro lifted his tail and took the attack with it. Smog grinned and gripped his father's tail while pushing electrical energy to his paws which Spyro countered by covering his tail with earth.**

**Smog spun around his father's tail to dodge an ice blast and unleashed a line of fire. Spyro unleashed his own fire and the two fires burned evenly between them. Both of them stopped panting slightly. Spyro grinned, "You're getting better, but I still taught you all you know."**

**Smog grinned back and spoke with an arrogant, medium-pitched voice, "You think so? Well you didn't teach me this." He dove into his shadow and disappeared. Spyro blinked in surprise,**_** He's learned how to do that?**_

**He shook his head and waited. From the ground between Spyro's paws Smog erupted out of his shadow and jumped at his father's head, trying to head butt him. Spyro leaned his head back and as Smog passed him grabbed his tail and brought him to the ground, putting a paw on his struggling form.**

**Smog stopped and whined, "Aw man, I thought I had you that time, I even went through Terrador's lecture to learn that new technique and you still beat me!" Spyro chuckled, "Well a deal's a deal, so now we're going fishing," he looked back over his shoulder, "Sparx you can come out now."**

**Sparx poked his head from behind a rock, "You sure, last time you said that he tried to surprise you and almost roasted **_**me**_**." Smog sighed, "I said I was sorry..."**

***later at a nearby river***

**Smog tried again to snatch a fish, only to succeed in falling in. He surfaced to Sparx's laughter, "Listen kid, I may not be a fisherman, but I think that falling in three times means your doing it the hard way." Smog climbed out and looked around. Spyro was still off looking for something.**

**Smog walked over to Sparx, "Uncle Sparx," Sparx looked at him, "I just wanted to ask you if you could tell me about my mother, Dad won't tell me anything." Sparx became nervous, "Look Smog, I'm really not the best person to ask that, after your parents beat Malefor I don't really know what happened until they returned to the Temple years later with your mom...well...err." Smog stared at him, "Expecting, maybe?" Sparx nodded.**

**Smog looked disappointed, "So there's nothing you can tell me?" Sparx pointed at him, "Whoa now I didn't say there was **_**nothing**_** I could tell you, there's just not much I can. But it's like I said, It's not my place to tell you, but I'll talk to Spyro about it."**

**Smog thanked him as he flew off, then returned to fishing. Sparx found Spyro a little ways away, "Hey Spyro, we need to have a brother to brother chat." Spyro sighed, "What did you do this time that I need to help you out of?" Sparx stared at him and Spyro focused, "What's wrong Sparx?"**

**"The problem is you won't talk to him. He's starting to ask me about Cynder and," he pointed a finger at Spyro, "that's something you should tell him about. You can't hide the fact that the powers he got from his mom are awakening and if he finds out from someone other than you he might get the wrong idea."**

**Spyro stared at the ground, "But what do I say Sparx, do I just tell him I couldn't save her, that if I had only been faster she might still be here? He'd never forgive me and I can't bear to lose him too." Sparx flew close to his face, "Whoa now big guy, he's not asking what happened to her, he just wants to know more about her."**

**Spyro sighed, "I guess you're right... I'll talk to him." Spyro walked toward the river. When he arrived Smog was still trying desperately to catch a fish. Spyro walked up behind him, "Smog," Smog turned, "We need to talk... about your mother."**

**Interested Smog followed Spyro into the woods, fishing forgotten...**

**AN: yayz another chapter finished.**


End file.
